Insofar as I am aware, in present day practice, stakes are driven or elbow type stakes are tied for use in positioning conduit stubs in order to support them in the approximate area in which a wall is to be constructed. After the concrete is poured and has hardened, the conduit stubs are shaped, extended or shortened, and then terminated by connecting with a junction box. This is a time consuming operation and is eliminated by use of my jig for conduit stubs. Much of the labor in the past involves the proper locating of the conduit stubs, as once the concrete hardens the location of said conduit stubs cannot be changed without breaking up the concrete. By use of my conduit stub jig and the method of positioning same, labor costs will be greatly reduced and accurate positioning of conduit stubs is assured.